Who Knew I Was Crossing A Line
by Daydream-wannabewriter
Summary: Summary: Natsu returns to Magnolia after having left for over a year. He goes to an open mic night and sees that his ex, Lucy, is performing. Songfic, A.U. Fairy Tail and its characters are owned by Hiro Mashima. Who Knew is by P!nk. Crossing a Line is owned by Mike Shinoda This story was written for the Big Bang Nalu/Gruvia event on Tumblr. Cover image by bakugyou


The Magnolia train station was a hub of activity when a rosy haired young man stumbled off of his train. He took a moment to quell the queasiness in his stomach before going in search of a familiar face. Glancing about, he noticed a placard with the words 'Flame Brain' being held up by a young man with black hair.

"Hey Popsicle, thanks for being my welcome wagon," the rosette greeted.

"Nice to have you back, Fire Breath," The noirette replied, helping him with his luggage. " you back for good this time?" He asked as he led the boy to his Dodge Avenger.

"Yeah," Natsu sighed as he settled in the passenger seat after placing a guitar case in the back of the car. "I'm back for good, Gray." He sighed again before muttering, "I found him."

Gray's eyes went wide as he settled behind the wheel, whipping his head to face Natsu. "You did?!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah," said a somber Natsu, averting his attention to the view out of his window. "Could we go to Fairy Tail and grab some food? I need ta talk to Gramps, see if I could get a job and a place to stay," Natsu rambled, keeping his gaze out of his window.

'Besides, I don't think she would want me staying at her place' his heart ached at the errant thought.

"Sure man," said Gray, giving Natsu a concerned look. He'd never seen the usually boisterous guy in such a state, but he knew better than to question it. "You know, I'd let you stay at my place, but Juvia just moved in." Casting another glance, Gray started the ignition, and pointed the car to its destination.

"Thanks for the offer, but I really wouldn't like to butt in anyways," Natsu said with a small grin. "Besides, I'd like to have my own space again."

Fairy Tail Bar and Grill was a hole-in-the-wall local watering hole that was a Magnolia institution. There were quite a few regular customers who would stop in, as well as the occasional tourist group or three. People gathered there for the great food, the friendly service, and even for the random chaos that comes about in waves. There was always a friendly brawl going on or a reason to throw a party.

The two boys considered it their second home, as they practically grew up there. The rowdy pub regulars taught them more about life than they had ever wanted to learn, as most of those regulars were perverts.

The drive didn't take long at all, and soon Gray parked the car and started to get out when he realized something and froze. The sign on the window made him think twice, but Natsu was already halfway out of the vehicle.

"Shit," Gray muttered, thinking as quickly as he could. "Hey Flame Brain, I don't think tonight's a good night for this. It looks really crowded in there."

Natsu looked at his best friend incredulously "What are talking about? Unless a lot has changed since I left, this looks like a normal crowd!"

'Man, you have no idea how much has changed,' Gray thought bitterly. 'Maybe if you kept in touch better you would have realized that before now.'

Natsu pulled open the heavy wood and glass doors and stepped into the organized chaos that was Fairy Tail. To his chagrin, it was a little more crowded than he remembered. There were also the sounds of instruments being tuned, which was a very uncommon noise for the rowdy bar. Natsu also noticed that the stage in the back of the bar was being set up with more musical instruments by a blonde female with a figure to die for. He felt drawn to her for some reason, but squashed that thought quickly, his heart still longing for the girl he had left behind.

Tearing his gaze from the scene, Natsu glanced around to locate any more familiar faces and was immediately rewarded with the person behind the bar. He walked towards the side of the establishment, a small smile tugging on the corners of his lips.

"Hey Mira, could I get some fire chicken and a cola?" Natsu asked cheekily as he approached the bar.

The white haired barmaid spun around abruptly, catching herself on the bar top to steady herself as her eyes widened with shock and surprise.

"Natsu!" Mirajane squealed, practically throwing herself across the bar top to give him a hard hug. "Where have you been? You up and leave without any warning, and don't tell anyone! We were so worried about you!" she chastised as she moved away after nearly smothering the male.

"I know. I'm sorry Mira," Natsu said regretfully. "I had a lead and needed to follow it."

Mira cupped his face gently in her palm with a soft look in her eyes. "At least you're here and you're alive," she stated. "That's all that's really matters."

She turned to go place his order in the kitchen as Gray walked up to the bar.

"Figured you two would want to catch up," Gray stated.

Natsu closed his eyes and rubbed his face as he replied, "I really fucked up, didn't I?"

"Maybe if you had kept in touch better, you wouldn't've," Gray sighed, struggling to not start an argument. "Why didn't you?"

"It's kind of hard to when you're out of the country with no service, your phone gets stolen and you're broke as fuck," retorted the rosy haired man, annoyed. "I had to resort to more than just busking to make enough money for food and to save up to come back."

"That sounds incredibly harsh," interjected the snowy haired barmaid as she made her way over to the almost arguing males with Natsu's order. "You could have written to us, Natsu. We would've helped."

Natsu looked down at his food sheepishly, "I wasn't really thinking clearly to do that at the time."

A loud sound followed by a string of curse words came from the stage, drawing attention from the little group at the bar.

"Lucy," Mira called, "try to keep it clean tonight!"

'Shit!' Natsu thought frantically, eyes quickly scanning the area. 'Lucy's here?!

The sexy blonde on the stage looked up as she repositioned a fallen piece of the drum kit and shot a furious glance at the group by the bar. "I make no promises, Mira," she called back as she finished her setup.

Natsu's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates once he focused his sights on her. 'Holy shit! She's even more beautiful than I remembered!'

Mira looked back at the stunned male with a small, sad smile. "Lucy's started an Open Mic night here once a week with Master's permission," she explained.

"It's been really popular," added Gray. "I give real props to her."

Natsu could only nod dumbly as he continued to stare in awe at his ex-girlfriend, his plate of food forgotten.

Lucy was a vision in her bootcut dark wash jeans, red peasant shirt and brown low heeled clogs. Her long golden tresses were in a loose braid over her shoulder. She slipped on her cedar topped Greg Bennett electric acoustic guitar with her Starry Night guitar strap, making sure that it was tuned and plugged into her amp and pedals as she perched on the barstool on stage.

Her mocha colored eyes scanned the room, landing on a familiar head of pink spiked hair. A gasp left her lips as she nearly fell off her seat.

'This can't be real. I'm imagining things. He's not really here," Lucy thought, quickly composing herself while closing her eyes and shaking her head with a sad smile. 'I've finally cracked up. Maybe it's time to finally play that one song."

With a resolute sigh, she introduced herself and welcomed everyone to the Open Mic. After stating that she had a new song for everyone, she placed her nimble fingers on the strings and began to play the familiar chords, closing her eyes as she hit her drum pedal and began to sing.

She slowly opened her eyes, glancing once again to what she believed to be her pink haired delusion. They had so much history together, childhood best friends for years before they became lovers. She hit the loop pedal to keep her chords going.

Natsu felt a piercing pain in his heart. He did make that promise, didn't he? Yet he had quickly packed his bags and ran out the door, never looking back. Not once. He was such a moron for not keeping it.

She saw him staring at her, a look of pain and sorrow on his face. That wasn't right. He always smiled in her visions. His grin being the one he used to give her every day where his dark green eyes would close with how big it was. So why was he sad? She stop this train of thought as she switched up the sound of her guitar with an overdrive pedal to make her guitar sound more like an electric guitar.

She closed her eyes from the pain caused by her memories, feeling her broken heart starting to crack a little once more as she poured herself into the mic. It had been too long since she had felt this strongly about, well, anything. She gave a broken chuckle at the thought.

The ache in his chest continued to spread, causing his breath to catch in his throat. His head spun with thoughts of coulda, woulda, shoulda. He couldn't believe that this was how he had left her. He shouldn't have left the way that he did. He felt lower than slime.

Swamped in memory, she could almost feel his touch on her face, his heat as they kissed. Oh how she missed him! Months spent trying to block this feeling nearly killed her, but what could she do? He left without saying a word, without saying goodbye.

Without saying he loved her.

And that destroyed her soul.

I wish I could touch you againI wish I could still call you friendI'd give anything

'Oh Luce, I'd give anything for that as well,' the heartbroken pink haired idiot just stared at the love of his life, his mouth left agape. He had been a complete and utter fool. The whole time he was gone all he could think of was her, but she wouldn't forgive him - how could she?

She opened her eyes once again, believing this to be her strongest delusion yet. He was still there! And he looked as just heartbroken as she felt.

It took everything she had to keep her voice steady and strong. She couldn't let it break just yet.

Her gaze shifted to her fretboard, making certain that she hit all the right chords.

Her gaze shifted once more back to him. It was always back to him.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was a magnet, and she was true North.

She started to sing with her whole heart, trying to exorcise her demons with her voice, pouring her feelings into every word. Who cares if the whole world knows now? She had always loved him, and now she was singing to a figment of her imagination.

She roared in tune and melody, sounding like an avenging angel. Her guitar strings echoing strongly with her emotions, her heartbreak, her grief.

She took gasping breaths, trying to reel in her raging emotions once again, and switched off her overdrive pedal and loop pedal.

Her voice came out as a breathy whisper; a little broken sounding as her tears threatened to fall. She closed her eyes against them and forced her voice to become stronger as she almost effortlessly picked up her beginning chords once more.

Natsu was starting to feel confused. He understood that the song was about them, but did she think that he was dead? This was way worse than he thought. He really did screw up this time.

How the hell was he going to fix this?!

Memories of pink hair, kind eyes, and a wide fanged grin assaulted her. She opened her mahogany orbs and locked eyes with his olivine gaze.

Who knew

'Natsu," she thought as she stopped her drum pedal and ended the song with a final dampened chord.

"Lucy," Natsu whispered reverently under his breath, calloused fingers itching to reach out to her. To hold her in his arms to comfort her from her pain he caused her, to breathe in her addictive scent of sweet almonds and honey.

A pregnant pause followed by a deafening sound broke her concentration as the bar patrons applauded Lucy's performance. She had honestly forgotten where she was and who was listening. She blushed and stood to make her bow, relinquishing the stage for the next performer

Mira turned to Natsu, noting the heartbreak plain on his face. "You know," she started slowly, "Lucy missed you the most out of all of us. I don't think that she realizes that you're actually even here."

Dumbfounded, Natsu turned back to the barmaid with a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

"She means," interrupted a sour looking Gray, "that Lucy had such a hard time about you leaving that she thinks you're a figment of her imagination! She's been to therapy and everything because you couldn't have bothered to tell her that you were going or if you'd be back!" The boy seethed quietly.

"Gray!" Mira hissed, giving him a deadly glare as he cowered from her in fear. "That's not our truth to share! How dare you!"

Ignoring the seething barmaid and the cowering dark haired idiot, Natsu became lost in thought. He needed to fix this, he needed her to know. After some time, he came up with a plan.

"Hey Mira, do you think you can get me a performance spot for tonight?" Natsu asked quite suddenly, wiping his palms nervously on the thighs of his work worn jeans. "I have an idea…"

He got up from the barstool as Mira gave a hesitant nod and threw Gray a pointed look.

"Ice breath, I need to get some stuff from the car," he growled.

As they left arguing for the car, Lucy approached the bar.

"Hey Mira, can I get an iced strawberry mint tea with honey?" the blonde requested as she wearily slid onto the barstool, leaning her elbows onto the bar and propping her jaw with the palm of her hand

With a smile, the barmaid answered as she picked up the forgotten food to place it someplace safe, "Sure thing Lucy! By the way, your performance tonight was amazing!"

"Thank you," Lucy replied tiredly, coming down from her performance high. That song always drained her both physically and emotionally, even in practice.

'I guess that's what exorcising your demons does to you.' she thought derisively.

"It sounded like you were singing that song for a certain someone…" Mira teased as she quickly served the younger girl.

"More like to a ghost than anyone, Mira," the blonde answered sadly as she closed her eyes. "The person I was singing to wasn't even here."

"Oh? Are you sure about that?" The older female inquired with a twinkle in her eye.

"I haven't seen or heard from him in over a year," Lucy said despondently, opening her eyes to focused on her drink, not noticing the pair of boys walking back into the bar, or the pink haired boy focusing all of his attention on her. "I highly doubt that he's going to just waltz into Fairy Tail just in time to hear my song… and if I did happen to see him, it's probably all in my head anyways. Stupid dragon," she pouted, her attention still on her beverage.

Glancing at the stunned Natsu while grabbing a glass to clean, Mira exclaimed, "Oh, that reminds me! Someone requested a spot for tonight, if possible. It's someone who hasn't played here before." She said that last part with a secretive smile.

This request piqued the blonde's interest. Raising a brow, Lucy lifted her gaze to the barmaid in question.

"I'll double check with Levy," she said slowly. "She's got my clipboard with the available spots, but I think I saw one open."

"That's great!" Mira beamed. "I'll let them know once you confirm."

Lucy smiled as she got off of the barstool, turning and spotting Gray and her supposed pink haired apparition as she did. She greeted Gray, trying her best to ignore who she believed to be the figment of her imagination that was standing right next to him as she asked after Juvia. Even though her skin had tingled from being so near to him as she passed by him on her way back to the stage, she still did her best to not acknowledge him.

She felt as if she were crazy enough as it was.

Natsu scowled slightly as he watched her leave. He kept quiet during the exchange, hoping that she'd notice him, but it seemed that Grays words rang true. She really didn't believe that he was actually in front of her.

'This is gonna be harder than I thought…'

He set down his guitar case gingerly on the floor, and turned to face Mira with a pensive look. "She really doesn't think that I'm here," he said quietly, pushing a hand through his hair to rub at the back of his neck. "How am I supposed to win her back if she still thinks that I'm gone?"

Giving him a look of understanding, Mira said, "Don't give up just yet, Natsu. I'm sure you can do it." She brought back out his food and made a gesture to it. "In the meantime, eat up. You'll need the energy to perform."

He quirked his lips in a small smile and settled down onto the barstool to eat. "You got it, Mira," he said as he dug in.

"Hey Mira!" a blue haired fairy called as she came up to the bar a little while later. "Lucy mentioned that you had someone asking for a performance spot?"

Mira turned to her direction, "Levy! Yes, I had someone ask for a spot. It's for a very good cause," she emphasized as she directed the girl's attention to the pink haired man chowing down in front if her.

Levy's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Natsu?! What the hell are you doing here?" she asked in disbelief, moving in to give him a warm hug. "Where the hell have you been? Has Lucy seen you yet? It's so great that you're back! Are you back for -"

"Whoa Levy! Slow down! You're firing off those questions faster than I can form an answer!" He chuckled as he awkwardly returned her hug. "I was in Alvarez following a lead. I'm back for good. As for Lucy…" he trailed off as he let go of her, unable to formulate an answer.

Levy looked at him quizzically for a moment before it dawned on her. "She doesn't believe that you're physically here, does she?" she asked quietly.

Natsu eyed her sadly before answering. "No, I don't think that she does," he said in a breath. "That's why I need the spot. I think it's the only way to convince her."

She looked at him in kindness, patting his hand. "You may be right," she conceded as she tucked a loose strand of her blue hair behind her ear. "There's a spot open after Gajeel. He's the guitar player in the suit who's got the long black hair and multiple piercings." She turned to the stage as she pointed out the man in a white suit and fedora to the pink haired boy. "He's about to go on next, so you better get ready. I gotta get back to help Lucy. Break a leg, Natsu!"

"Thanks Levy!" He said with a smile as she got up to leave, watching her interact with Lucy and helping the intimidatingly pierced male with his setup.

As he finished his meal, Gray made himself comfortable on the barstool beside him.

"You should watch this Fire Breath," he said whilst pointing to the stage where Gajeel was strumming his Fender Custom Stratocaster electric guitar. "He's the Iron Dragon of Fairy Tail, and for good reason."

Natsu lifted a brow at that, as he was once well known as Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon. "What has he done to earn that title?"

"You'll see," Gray smirked with a laugh.

The man onstage let out his grizzly voice in a greeting to the audience, tilting his white fedora in salute. "This is… Shoo Bee Doo Da."

As his gravelly bass voice begun his song a few notes offkey and several decibels too high, Natsu turned his wide disbelieving eyes onto a smirking Gray before the pair doubled over in silent laughter

"Oh man! He's the absolute worst!" Natsu chuckled as he tried to regain his breath. He desperately wanted to cover his ears, as Gajeel's voice really did sound like iron nails on a chalkboard when he hit yet another wrong note.

"I know, right?" Gray snickered.

"Is that supposed to be jazz? Or rockabilly blues?" Natsu asked incredulously, laughter still ringing in his voice.

"Who cares? Either way, it sounds like something dying!" Gray howled quietly, trying not to disturb the other bar patrons.

After their laughter died down, Natsu started to get off of his seat with a sigh. "I better start getting ready before they boo Bolts for Brains off of the stage," he said as he grabbed his guitar case and backpack.

Gray grunted in agreement before turning to the pink haired male. "Hey man," he began, running his finger through his hair, "I might not have agreed with how you had handled everything before, but I hope that you straighten your shit out soon. You deserve it … and so does Lucy."

"Thanks Gray."

"You better not fuck this up," Gray's dark eyes turned icy as he scowled at his childhood friend. Natsu's own eyes narrowed, all vestiges of their former camaraderie gone. "I hate seeing Lucy get hurt. She's like my sister, and if I find out that you did something on this level again…"

"I get the point," he growled as he stuffed his tech back into his backpack in annoyance. "It ain't gonna happen again. I swear my life on it, Ice Prick, so back the fuck off!"

Before the raven haired male could get out another word, Natsu was already off, dragging his gear to the stage. He shook off his negative energy as quickly as he could, knowing that it would affect his performance if he didn't. 'God, I hope this works,' he thought desperately as he threw a quick grin to an encouraging Levy on his way. He noticed Lucy heading back to the bar and taking his vacated seat, ordering herself another drink. 'For both of our sakes.'

Natsu quickly unpacked his Apple MacBook Air and hooked it up to the bar's sound system, logged in and opened up his GarageBand app. Selecting the right file, he quickly tuned his Paul Reed Smith A15AL SE Angelus acoustic/electric guitar and plugged it into the amp as he waited for the file to load.

Slinging his guitar on his shoulder, the rose haired man walked over to the microphone, took it off of the mic stand and cleared his throat. "Hello, my name is Natsu," he started as he walked back to the MacBook. "I'm going to do an unconventional song for you today. It's unconventional in the way it's performed, and it's dedicated to the girl I loved whom I left behind." He said this while directing his gaze to Lucy.

Lucy's breath caught as her attention was drawn to him. 'It couldn't be…' she thought as she blinked owlishly. 'Since when do my delusions get up on stage and perform?!' Her mind whirled as she watched him move lithely on the stage, completely missing his song dedication.

Pressing play on his laptop, Natsu let the opening of the song wash over him with his eyes half closed as he made his way back to the microphone stand to secure the mic, his guitar swinging from his back.

He took a deep breath after singing the opening line and dug deep to find his courage, pushing aside his nerves. He looked up to see his friends staring at him in awe. Especially Lucy.

With that, Natsu was ready to set aside his reservations and lay his heart bare.

They'll tell you I don't care anymore 

And I hope you'll know that's a lie

He set his eyes downcast, almost lost in thought as the words clawed their way out of his throat.

The drum line started, a beat that instantly caught on with the audience. Heads and shoulders bopping, all the signs telling Natsu that he's got them hooked, if he had looked up to see.

He smirked sadly at that last last line. Oh how true that felt.

At that, Natsu lifted his gaze. Lucy was already staring up at him, however, her doe eyes wide as she tried to process what was happening. Natsu was gone… wasn't he?

'Is he really here?' she thought as she made a move to pinch herself. Feeling the slight sting of her nails against her flesh, her eyes widened even further. 'Holy sh-!'

And it's keeping me up at nightWorried it's not alrightHolding back things you don't know

His husky baritone voice interrupted her thoughts, the lyrics forcing her focus back to him.

Natsu glanced at Gray, Mira, Levy and Lucy in turn. He couldn't help but linger his stare at Lucy. He yearned for her to understand that though he had hurt her by leaving, he had to find out the truth.

He had to find where his father was, and what happened to him.

He shook his head and closed his eyes at that line. He adjusted his guitar, securing the flame embroidered strap firmly onto his shoulder and gripping the neck, curling his fingers over the fretboard as he poured himself into the chorus.

And they'll tell you I don't care anymoreAnd I hope you'll know that's a lie

Natsu resolved that he would tell her everything later, after he convinced her of his presence.

He played a riff on his guitar, the look on his face showing that he was clearly enjoying losing himself in the music while he directed his next verse to the blonde.

Lucy couldn't help but stare, watching Natsu's powerful biceps bunch and flow under the rolled up sleeves of his black button down shirt, his fingers flying as he played the stringed instrument.

He let go of the guitar's neck at this point, but slid his malachite eyes to his girl, noticing her stunned mocha stare.

'So, it looks like she's starting to believe that I'm real," he thought with a smirk.

Lucy covered her mouth with her right hand as her coffee colored eyes went wide at those words. 'Is that supposed to mean… ? Does he still love me?' Her heart started to beat a little faster, making her chest feel warm with sensation.

She ignored the small squeak that came from Mirajane.

He smiled at her as he sang that line, putting a hand to his heart, a not so silent vow.

Natsu ran a hand through his now slightly dampened hair, in a vain attempt to keep his sweaty bangs out of his eyes.

Lucy thought it was the hottest thing she'd ever seen.

His voice rang out as the chorus came to a head.

He sent a glare to Gray, full of fire and fury. A silent challenge to the man who held what couldn't be understood against him.

He softened his gaze as he shifted to Mirajane, letting the fire die down and dropping the fury completely.

She sent him a smile back with a subtle thumbs up, letting him know that his plan was working.

He slow blinked as he moved on to Lucy, the love and longing he felt for her piercing into her soul as she stared back at him. Her lower lip trembled behind her hand, tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. He really was… He was...

The drum line died down and Natsu started to clap his hands to the beat, encouraging the audience to do so as well, never once taking his eyes off of Lucy. Once that beat was established, he once more readjusted his grip on the guitar, readying himself in anticipation for what came next with a grin.

Lucy waited with baited breath, eyes shimmering as she desperately tried to blink them back into focus.

She was not about to lose sight of him again, tears be damned!

The drum line kicked in full force once again, with an electronic echo of the last few words, shocking the audience and picking up the energy Natsu was giving off with his riff.

Laughing behind her hand, she allowed one happy tear escape. It was such a Natsu thing for him to do.

And God she loved him for that.

Natsu sent a heartfelt smile to Lucy, once again hoping that she understood that he loved her, and that he was back for good.

But to get there means crossing a lineSo I'm crossing a line

He picked up his riff again, eyes never leaving his favorite blonde.

Lucy lowered her hand to smile back with no more tears in her eyes. She understood, and felt the shattered pieces of her heart start to come back together. He was home.

So I'm crossing a line 

'I love you Luce. I'm home.' Smiling even wider, fangs showing, Natsu ended his song.

So I'm crossing a line 

The audience went wild with their cheers, causing the pink haired male to tear his attention away from his intended target for a moment to take his bow. But when he turned his focus back to her, he realized that she was no longer in her seat.

Lucy met him halfway between the stage and the bar, arms crossed over her generous bosom and a passive expression on her angelic face.

Natsu knew he was in trouble. Deep trouble.

"Hey," Natsu greeted, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Hi," she answered

"I guess we have a lot to talk about."

"We most certainly do," she said as she motioned for him to join her in a private booth.

After settling in, with eyes downcast, Natsu said with a sigh, "I am so sorry. I-I should've told you everything from the start." His breath hitched just a little, tear gathering in the corners of his eyes. "I should've found a way to get in touch with you. I should've -"

She reached across the distance between them and placed her fingertips to his lips, effectively cutting him off from his babbling. He finally brought his gaze to hers, his wet jade getting lost in the deep brown of her eyes.

It was the first time that Lucy had actually physically touched him since this whole misunderstanding began. The feel of his lips against her skin set fire to her veins, causing her breath to catch as the intense heat raced up her arm to pool in her chest.

"Don't," she said with a shuddering breath, desperate to keep her emotions in check. "...d-did you find him?" She asked gently as she moved her fingers from his lips to his cheek.

With a wince that drew his eyes away from hers once more, he nodded, nuzzling against her fingers and swallowing harshly.

"I did," he said in an almost broken whisper as he grabbed at the hand that she still held to his cheek and pressed it closer to his skin.

Sensing his pain, she drew him in close, resting her forehead to his with her eyes closed, holding onto her tears. His pain now becoming hers as understanding filtered through her.

She loved his father as her own, after all.

Natsu's eyes went wide at the gesture, his words lost in utter disbelief. He never imagined being able to touch her this intimately again. A few moments later, he lowered his own dark eyelashes to his cheekbones and let out a quiet sigh, taking the moment for what it was.

It was a moment of grief for what had happened in the past; of the level of trust that they still had in each other.

A moment for the love that they both still shared.

"I missed you," he spoke softly, his breath fluttering gently across her face. "I thought of you every single day that I was gone."

"I missed y-you too," she choked out, tears beginning to fall from her closed eyelids, dusting her eyelashes like diamonds. "I-I thought I was going crazy. I kept seeing you everywhere I went, even when I knew…"

"There were times when I thought I saw you too," he confided as he slowly opened his eyes.

Lucy opened her eyes in awe. "Really?" She asked, amazed that the boy in front of her might just still reciprocate her feelings.

"Really," Natsu answered as he caressed her cheekbone with his thumb, wiping away her tears. His love shone brilliantly from his eyes, nearly illuminating them. "And after all of this, I've finally found what I have been waiting for," he said as he leaned in close.

Lucy smirked. "And that is…?" she asked coyly.

"You," he said simply, taking her breath away as he edged in even closer.

"Natsu …" her voice was lost as he finally, finally closed the distance between them. The feel of his slightly chapped lips against her glossed ones soothed her soul as it simultaneously heated her core. His hand slipped from her face to her golden strands, tangling his fingers in the base of her braid. Her hand had similar ideas, engulfing itself in the pink hairs on the back of his neck.

It was like the missing piece to the puzzle of their hearts.

It felt like finally coming home.

When they finally breathlessly pulled apart, Natsu grinned sheepishly. "So….does this mean I can crash at your place now?"

Lucy laughed lightly, a bubbly feeling in her chest that hadn't been felt for so long. "Don't you think that you're crossing a line?"

"Aren't I always?" he grinned as he crashed his lips onto hers again


End file.
